


Comfort

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Tobio’s only been with the pack for a few months, but he’s already well integrated into it. He has all the duties anyone else does; chores, helping with dinner, comforting Hitoka. The only problem with the last one? He has no idea how.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "She's crying, what do I do?" "Go comfort her." "How do I do that?" "Start with hugs." "With what?"

        It was a simple matter.

        At fourteen, Yachi Hitoka was a young girl who was interested in boys and had boys who were interested in her. 

        The amount of brothers she had (not ot mention a slightly terrifying sister) usually had boys veering  _ away  _ from sending her notes. Leaving her to, of course, be the one to give notes. 

        There was this boy she liked in her class; he was tall, strong, and very smart. Everyone rather liked him, he was popular. 

        Hitoka gave him a letter and waited until the end of the day to hear his answer to her confession… 

        It didn’t go well. 

        Being rejected, Hitoka ran home and hid in the treehouse in the backyard without waiting for any of her brothers. 

        Shoyou and Tobio stood at the bottom, looking up the ladder.

        “She’s crying, what do I do?”

        “Go comfort her.”

        “How do I do that?”

        “Start with hugs.”

        “With what?”

        Shoyou smacked his head, taking hold of a rung and climbing up into the tree house. “Hitoka,” he whined. “Bakayama doesn’t know what hugs are!”

        Immediately, Hitoka’s head shot up, her tears drying. “No way!” she exclaimed, shimmying down the ladder and almost knocking Shoyou down. 

        The petite blonde launched herself at Tobio and wrapped her arms around him.

        “Wah! What are you doing, woman?!” he shouted indignantly, eyes wide in fear.

        “I’m hugging you,” Hitoka said with a whispered smile. “See? It’s nice, isn’t it?”

        Tobio hummed, slowly reaching to wrap his arms around her small body.

        “I want a hug, too!” Shoyou exclaimed, jumping onto Tobio’s back and tightly wrapping his arms around both Tobio and Hitoka. 

        “You little- get off!” Tobio shouted, trying in vain to throw Shoyou off once he broke away from Hitoka. 

        “No way!” Shoyou exclaimed, a devilish grin spreading on his lips. “Dog-!”

        “Don’t do it!” Tobio begged.

        “-pile!”

        They came from everywhere, jumping on Shoyou and Tobio and knocking them to the ground. Hitoka ended up near the bottom with them, laughing with Shoyou while Tobio glared at the carrot top. 

        “Feel better?” Shoyou asked and Hitoka grinned widely. 

        “I have the best brothers ever,” she told them, wrapping her arms around Tobio and Shoyou with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Want the full AU? Go check out my "A Fae in Wolf's Clothing". You get Fairy Hinata, Werewolf Kageyama, and the essential domestic DaiSuga.


End file.
